


Shut Up and Take Me

by riverpink



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverpink/pseuds/riverpink
Summary: Zim, beginning to go into heat at Skool, unknowingly keens to be mated by anyone willing. Dib is not one to let Zim be satisfied by just anyone, so he takes him into the bathroom and reminds him who he belongs to. Zim's satisfaction only lasts for a few hours before needing relief once more, proving to be quite a challenge for Dib to conquer.(WARNING: This work is explicit. See tags for more information and avoid this story if you're not interested. This work takes place in a A/B/O universe and contains elements that are not realistic. I am aware of this. All characters are 18+. Read at your own risk.)
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 90





	Shut Up and Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back to starting more works that I'll surely get bored of and never finish! For now, this story is a one-off thing that I'm writing because I feel like it, but if there's demand, I'll be happy to finish more. You may notice I've turned on comment moderation, which is due to harassment and kink-shaming from a few anonymous commenters. For the majority of you that comment on my work, please feel free to continue that. All usual comments will be approved and responded to.

"What the fuck are you doing, hm?" Dib demanded to know, storming to catch up to Zim in the lunchroom. The green alien was in the lunch line, which would have normally been fine, save for his uniform riding high on his legs. It revealed several inches of verdant, flawless flesh that never failed to arouse Dib.

Zim turned quickly, anticipating Dib's arrival with hearing that he pretended was no good. A blush crept up his cheeks, which Dib understood to indicate slick coating Zim's channel.

Dib gripped Zim's wrist behind his back, subtle enough to look like a friendly gesture but intense in strength. He pressed his growing length into the back of Zim's thigh, sensing Zim's pheromone production in such a public place. Every other alpha in the goddamn room surely could smell Dib's lover, and it was upsetting to say the least.

Zim whimpered helplessly, wiggling his backside against the length he was so familiar with. He could feel it _just_ under Dib's jeans, rubbing against his bare skin and soaking his inner thighs.

Dib, feeling his lover entice him despite his publicity, decided to take him up on the offer.

He pulled the wrist in his grasp out of the line, figuring they could worry about eating later. Zim had made his priorities quite clear.

No sooner than had Dib locked the stall door were his hands around his belt. They were clumsy, grabbing at the buckle less than gracefully. He pushed Zim to his knees, holding his shoulder down for a moment in silent command. Zim turned, and Dib's hands were already pulling it through the loops. The smaller froze for a moment at the sight, looking up at him while he dropped the belt to the floor.

His position made this worse than it already was. Dib was even taller with Zim on his knees and his height ignited Zim's instinct to be bred. 

His hips were inches from Zim's face in an instant, pushing him against the wall of the small space. His face went hot from the proximity of the human's rapidly hardening length and he whimpered from the sight. Dib reached down to grab Zim's antennae, forcing him to look up. His voice was low with heat and rage, his eyes bright with want.

“What have I told you?”

Zim whimpered again in response, feeling the length brush his cheek. The precum stung slightly, though it was hardly noticed with the lust building inside. He grabbed harder, pulling Zim's face farther back and forcing tears into his eyes.

“You know exactly what you’re doing, hm?”

Zim averted his gaze from Dib's, submitting below him. He offered no response, though his face burned bright with humiliation.

“You think I want to see you bent over like that, exposing your pretty legs for all of them to see?”

He growled at Zim, tightening his grip farther. The smaller cried out quietly from the sensation, only to be quieted with Dib's hips pushing against his lips. Only his boxers remained in the way, their soft fabric a sharp contrast to what they barely contained. It jutted to the side harshly, the tip’s shape barely visible under the thin layer, thick with lust. Zim couldn’t help but push his mouth over it, despite his state of dress, and work his tongue over as best he could. Dib laughed from above, tugging his antennae tight.

“Pathetic. You can’t even wait until my cock is out.”

Zim made no move to stop the movements, and Dib made no protest. He did loosen his grip some from the heat of Zim's mouth, though he was still firmly in the human's grasp. He swiped his tongue over Dib's barely concealed tip, hoping for a taste of what was to come. Dib moaned softly with the sensation of Zim's tongue curling around his length. The smaller looked up at Dib, his lips pressed together in a firm line while he licked over the tip and length. Zim moved to pull Dib's length from his briefs, hearing him moan in relief from the release.

It recoiled against Zim's cheek and lips, hot against his face. Desperate for its taste, Zim greedily took the tip into his mouth, his lips pushing the foreskin back and exposing the sensitive pink to his serpentine tongue. Dib groans from above, his grip tighter on Zim's antennae in an attempt to stay quiet. He pushed his hips farther, an uncharacteristic move, forcing his length into the back of Zim's throat. He cried out in protest, feeling it fill up his mouth and throat quickly. Dib exhales breathily, his face tilting back and eyes closing for a moment. Zim looks up at him, his cheeks flushed with the sudden fullness. He shivered with the feeling of Dib's cock pulsing in his mouth.

“This is your place, slut. Don’t you dare stop or I’ll take you back out there and ruin you in front of everyone the way I should.”

Zim whimpers again from the threat, doubling his efforts. He tries his best to swipe his tongue over the head, moaning from the taste and sound of Dib's pleasure. His hips thrust shallowly into Zim's mouth, forcing his length back and forth while the smaller sucks. Zim looks up again to see him looking down at him, his eyes blown wide with lust.

“Take off your pants. Sluts don’t need them.”

Zim stops for a moment, wondering if he heard correctly. Dib seems to take notice, and pushes his length to the hilt.

“Take them off.”

Zim chokes from the intrusion, his eyes filling with tears for a moment. He reaches a hand down to tug the dark red seam. Dib watches him intently while he slides them off his hips and to the floor. Dib's length twitches against the inside of Zim's cheek from the sight, prompting his tongue to play with the tip roughly. His grip is painfully tight again in an instant. Dib pins Zim to the wall and forces his length again against his lips with exponentially more force than before. He moans quietly while he thrusts into the omega's mouth over and over, forcing his pretty lips open with every thrust. Zim struggles to keep up, letting his tongue slide against every inch every chance he gets. He lets up for a moment, pulling his engorged length from Zim's lips. It rubs wet circles against his face. Dib pulls his lover up suddenly, pushing him against the counter and sink.

His hands are on his hips this time, gripping them tight while he pushes his length against Zim's ass. His left hand lets go, only to play with his slick center. He laughs again, sliding two fingers against his slicked channel. He rubs them against his hole enticingly, eliciting a moan. His other hand reaches up to cover Zim's mouth tightly, while his fingers press gently inside him. Zim cries out, muffled, and arches his back into the friction. Dib scissors his fingers inside Zim, fucking him slowly and opening his pretty, needy self for his length. He adds a third finger, stretching Zim farther and pushing deeper.

“You like this, hm? Being filled up like this?”

Zim cries out in agreement, not wanting the unrelenting pleasure to stop. Dib's fingers withdraw from his candy center, only to push into his mouth. Zim sucks them eagerly, his face blushing from the familiar taste. Dib's fingers fuck Zim's mouth gently, pushing deep and ensuring he sucks them clean. His left hand is on Zim's hip again, and his right is lining his length up with his tight entrance. Zim feels the tip part his lips and rub between them teasingly.

“Is this what you wanted? Getting fucked where anyone could see you like this?”

Zim doesn't have a chance to reply before Dib's length has breached him, buried to the base. He growls in Zim's ear, his grip on his waist trembling. Zim hears him swear, just before he bites into the green flesh on his neck hard enough to bruise. His hips begin to move, making Zim's center spasm with desire and need. He doesn’t release, the bite becoming harder and harder to bear. The omega feels his mind become overwhelmed with the feeling of Dib's length fucking him open, cries escaping from his mouth from both it and the feeling of his teeth. He lets go, only to suck a bruise into Zim's neck that will surely last a week. His pace becomes rougher, his hips forcing Zim's farther against the counter.

“Fuck, you’re so good. Be good and lift your leg up for me.”

Zim does so almost instinctively, pushing his right leg on top of the counter. Once Dib shifts to center himself again, the change is almost instantaneous. He grips his lover's hips painfully tight, using him with a force that’s anything but gentle. Zim can feel his lips start to suck another bruise into his neck, one of an intensity Zim can't yet pinpoint. His tip slams deep within Zim with every thrust, desperate to push as deep as possible into him, making the smaller cry out louder. His hand is back on Zim's mouth again, quieting him before his cries alert anyone to their activities.

“Hush now. You wouldn’t want them to know, would you? I bet you would, slut.”

He grips the edge of the counter and triples his efforts, fucking Zim against the counter mercilessly. His voice is higher, still low with lust, but slowly becoming more desperate for release.

“This is what you get, bending over and nearly exposing yourself like that. You’re mine, hear me?”

Zim cries out as much as he can in agreement. He reaches back to grip Dib's wrist, a stray claw tearing into the flesh and creating a problem to solve later. Dib's hand moves to Zim's throat, squeezing it hard while he moans quietly with the effort to restrain his pleasure.

“Fuck. I’m about to cum. Be good and stay right there.”

Zim almost laughs from the impossibility of escaping his position, but is cut off by the feeling of Dib's thrusts becoming deeper and deeper. He hears the taller growl his name less than quietly, and the next thing he feels is his length breaching his womb. Zim collapses against the counter, crying out Dib's name in ecstasy and for a moment not caring about his volume. He feel his length press deep and shoot seed deep inside him, twitching against his walls. Zim whimpers, used and satisfied, feeling his seed fill him up past his limit. His length pulls from Zim's slicked center, bringing seed with it and letting it drip to the counter.


End file.
